


Camping (The Letter)

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: Camping, M/M, jiho knows kyung is too good, kyung is too good for all of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung convinces Jiho to go camping together and Jiho is breathing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping (The Letter)

'Jiho, we’re going camping now!‘  
'You need a break and we haven’t done anything together in so long!‘  
'You promised me we’d do this, don’t be like this!‘  
Kyung is right, sure, but e-mails don’t just stop coming in once you turn off your computer and the phone will keep ringing no matter if you’re home or not.  
But Kyung doesn’t accept a no when he is standing in Jiho’s studio, two bags already packed for a weekend - how did he get his clothes and toiletries anyways - and car standing in a no parking zone.  
'If I’m getting a fine you’ll have to pay for it, so get going before the police come!‘ Kyung smiles too big and bright for Jiho to say no. Jiho rarely says no.

He has always been a workaholic, always busy, it is like eating and drinking, it’s keeping him alive.  
But Kyung has also always been around, he was like the air around him, somehow always there.  
Jiho never imagines a life without air, because it’s just not possible, so very far from reality he can’t wrap his mind around it. Air will always be there, and he’ll always be able to breathe. But the past months, he had trouble doing so, always gasping for air, feeling like he’s being strangled. He hasn’t seen Kyung in a while.

He sighs and shuts down the computer, leaving his desk and many, many unfinished projects behind with a heavy heart.

Now he is sitting next to Kyung in the car, trying to answer at least a few mails on his phone. He doesn’t feel comfortable with the thought of work piling up at home and the chaos he’s gonna have to conquer on Monday when he’s back.  
He doesn’t like the feeling of neglecting work, but the hurt in Kyung’s eyes whenever he talked about not being able to see him anymore is so much worse.  
Kyung deserves a best friend who has time for him, who doesn’t ignore his calls or moves places without telling him.  
He really meant to tell him, but the second he wanted to press send he got a call an then he had to head to the studio and someone wanted an interview and he had to work and he really really wanted to tell him but he was so stressed and he knows he’s just making up excuses for himself than for Kyung at this point. Kyung may be hurt, but he doesn’t leave. Air is always there.

His friend is mouthing along to the song in the radio, looking happy, excited. Sometimes his eyes leave the road and look at Jiho and the sparkle in them turns even brighter. Kyung has always found joy in the little things, and apparently being with Jiho in a car is enough for him. They aren’t really talking because Jiho is concentrating on his phone, sometimes plugging in headphones because someone sent him a sample of a beat or a voice message.  
But Kyung is still smiling.

'Oh oh oh! I meant to show you something, wait.‘ He presses a few buttons on his dashboard and a familiar tune starts playing. ‚Jaehyo found this on my old computer. I gave it to him, you know he likes that stuff, because I wanted to get a new one and he looked through the files before formatting it!‘  
Jiho looks up from his phone and starts laughing. ‚Oh my god, how old is this?‘  
'Must have been around.. 2009?‘  
'We sound horrible.‘  
'I like it.‘ Kyungs smile is soft, warm, and his eyes seem to to no longer watch the road but stare into an unknown distance, trying to look into the past.  
'Makes me think of old times. Remember how long we were looking for the right beat? And how you told me my flow sucks? We spent so much time on this track, the lyrics, it felt like were recording for weeks and now -'  
Jiho interrupts him roughly all of sudden, saying he needs to make a call and turning off the song, their song to talk to someone who isn’t Kyung.  
But Kyung is still smiling, because seeing Jiho so busy somehow makes him proud. And after all, they are together now, and will be for the whole weekend. Kyung smiles for the rest of the ride, no matter how many times Jiho doesn’t answer him or turns down the music.

When they arrive the sun is already setting. Kyung takes the phone from Jiho, who is protesting at first.  
'I need your help now, they can wait!‘, he says as he puts it in the back pocket of his jeans. Jiho knows Kyung too well to try to get it back, so he just obeys.  
They try to put up the tent together but they fail three times, getting tangled in the ropes and tying the knots too loose so everything collapses after a minute. When it is finally standing they have made too many stupid jokes and laughed so much their faces hurt. It reminds them of the times before ‚Gallery‘ and ‚Block B‘, before countless e-mails and important phone calls, when they weren’t Zico and Kyung, rappers and MC’s and producers but just Woo Jiho and Park Kyung, friends who dreamt of making it one day, friends who knew each other better than anyone else, friends who truly loved each other. Best friends.  
Kyung gives Jiho his phone back, but he looks at it less and less as time passes, he’s too busy to be busy now.  
He never noticed before how much he missed Kyung, the memories, the way they joke around, too focused on working all day for months. He enjoys this, enjoys Kyung, enjoys the fresh air.

'Kyung, can you play that song again?‘  
'The horrible one?‘  
Jiho chuckles. 'Exactly.‘  
And the song starts playing again, and again, and they play it for hours, moving their arms from side to side, rapping their parts and singing along all crooked to the chorus, voices getting louder and louder with every time they press replay.  
Jiho’s phone has long run out of battery but he doesn’t notice. Nothing exists right now except the embarrassing song they recorded 7 years ago and themselves.  
It’s around 4AM when Kyung almost falls asleep on Jiho’s shoulder.  
They turn off the music and get into the tent, both undeniably excited for tomorrow. It’s gonna be like it used to, like 2009. Jiho doesn’t even know where his phone is but he doesn’t care because he knows exactly where Kyung is, next to him, in a huge sweater he has had for years and dirty sweatpants.  
'This was a great idea, Kyunggie.‘ he mumbles.  
'Of course, it was my idea after all.‘ Kyung smiles and Jiho, half asleep, thinks the sun is already rising.  
'I didn’t know how much I needed this.‘  
'But I did. Good night, Jiho.‘  
Both of them fall asleep almost immediately, tired from a day full of driving and laughter and smiles. It’s a different kind of tired than Jiho got used to the past months. He doesn’t feel empty and worn out, but satisfied, good, better.  
He dreams of 2009 and Kyungs smile and they wake up with their limbs tangled. They laugh because that’s what always happens when they sleep next to each other, they just forgot because they hadn’t done it in so long.  
Kyung leaves the tent to get something from the car and jokingly demands being the little spoon next time.  
Jiho just looks at the sleeping sack Kyung was sitting on just a moment ago, thinking about the last couple months and suddenly it feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest and hands have let go of his throat.  
He was able to breathe again, in and out like he hasn’t done for a long time.  
He didn’t notice, but as he is watching Kyung and feeling the cold breeze, it starts to make sense, because Kyung is the air in his lungs and he has been going so long without it, he was about to faint.  
Kyung asks something about breakfast and Jiho gets up, thinking about the upcoming day and their old, stupid song and how nice it feels to breath. He doesn’t think about monday.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one go AGAIN ?? when will i finish all the stuff i have started like months ago jesus  
> anyways when kyung mentioned on private life he like going camping i was like !! rip when he said he really loves Jiho and wants their friendship to stay forever?? my heart.
> 
> you can always yell at me or suggest stuff to write on [ my tumblr](http://pinkhyo.tumblr.com/) btw !! 
> 
> and the song mentioned is [ this one ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEk8OFFIEW4) ! I love this i want them to perform this again. nerds sjfhkda
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely ana, [ check out her amazing zikyung fic! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520258)


End file.
